I've Just seen a face
by TigerLily1818
Summary: Barbra Gordon and Dick Grayson were made for each other and love each other through their ups and downs. Different one-shots mostly revolving around our favorites birds Batgirl and Robin. Featuring others in different chapters.
1. meeting

_A.N._

_Based on the song I've just seen a face from the Beatles, It's an awesome song, and perfect for Dick and Babs. _

_**I've just seen a face,**__**  
**__**I can't forget the time or place**__**  
**__**Where we just met**__**  
**_

This was an awesome day for nine year old Barbra Gordon; this was the first day her Dad was letting her go to the police station with him while he worked. She was allowed to sit at his office desk and everything! She was just sharpening some pencils for him when she heard the faint sound of weeping flowing through the slightly open office door.

As any curious nine year old would do she decided to investigate the noise. Slowly she shimmied her way down the chair until her feet touched the murky gray carpet and crept out of the room. Peeping her head out of the door to check that the coast was clear she made her way down the hall towards the crying. She stopped at the door where the sound was emitting from, and almost cautiously she opened it.

She felt her heart break at the sight, inside was a small boy around her age with ebony hair a tan complexion, and red eyes overflowing with tears. But the most prominent thing of his appearance was a red and green leotard that was covered in blood. She slowly inched towards the boy.

"Hello" she said softly, yet the boy still jumped startled, He glanced up with a sniffle before dropping his head once more.

"Hi" was his quiet reply; she came over to the boy and placed her arms around him.

"Why are you crying?" she asked tilting her head to the left. Another sob came from the boy.

"Because my Mami and tati died." He sniffled again. Now Barbra wasn't sure what a tati was but knew what a mama was and held more tightly to the boy.

"I'm sorry…..my mommy died too, a long time ago." She said sadly not sure what else to say to the weeping boy. "But my daddy said that even though I can't see her she still loves me and is still there for me watching over me, and if your mommy and tati was as nice as mommy was I bet there doing the same thing for you." The crying quieted and the boy looked up eyes filled with hope.

"You really think so?" Barbra nodded vigorously and the boy's face lit up in a small, less pain filled smile. They both sat there enjoying each other's company until a voice called out down the hall.

"Barbra!" came Commissioner Gordon's slightly panic filled voice. Barbra stood up quickly causing the boy to look up at her confused.

"That's my daddy; I better go so he doesn't get worried." The boy's face fell but nodded slightly; Barb hugged him once more tightly and started walking towards the door. At the frame she turned back around once more.

"By the way I'm Barbra Gordon." The boy smiled and crossed over holding out his hand.

"Hi I'm Richard Grayson." She shook it.

"Well nice meeting you Dick." He smiled at the nickname.

"Nice meeting you too Babs." They both grinned at each other only breaking apart, when there was another panic filled shout of Barbra. Little did they know it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

_A.N._

_There are going to be different chapters for each couple of lines to the song, hope you enjoyed. Review, comment even if it is the same thing, and check out some of my other story's please!_


	2. falling

_A.N._

_Okay this may be a little angsty or a lot of angsty, actually it's sort of depressing (fair warning)._

**Falling, yes I am falling****  
****And she keeps calling me back again**

Dick was done; he just couldn't do it anymore. He just couldn't go on living each day like everything was always so fucking perfect. Because it wasn't, it was horrible, and full of horrible people who did horrible things.

There were a few bright spots in his life Bruce, the team, Robin but none of them where good enough to overlook the bad. His parent's murder, the abuse he suffered at the hands of his "care takers" at the foster home. The bullying he had to suffer through every signal day he walked into Gotham academy, and the sick twisted rumors about him and Bruce. All of which haunted him at night plaguing his dreams, sucking the light from everything.

These were also the thoughts that ran through his head as he slowly made his way out onto the roof of Gotham's tallest building, Wayne Enterprise. Kind of poetic if you thought about it, he was planning on dyeing like his parents had, on the structure that belong to his other father.

He knew the team would be sad at the news of his death but they would move on, and hopefully understand why, he had left a letter for that very reason to show them why, and Alfred would make sure Bruce didn't do anything stupid at the news. Taking a deep breath he stepped up on the ledge, feeling the breeze he closed his eyes, imaging his parents face from another trapeze across from him, all he needed to do was jump and he'd be right there with them.

"Vin băieți, ne vedem în curând."* He whispered, and then he lifted his foot.

"DICK WAIT!" He paused opening his eyes he turned back and saw a mass of flaming red hair whipping around the tear stained face of his girlfriend.

"Bab's what are you doing here?" he asked genuinely surprised, they shouldn't have been able to have found him yet. She glared at him.

"What do you mean, what am I doing here. What the hell are you thinking, get down from there." She said firmly but he could hear the underlining fear behind those words. He smiled bittersweetly as he felt tears roll down his face.

"I can't Babs." She put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

"And why can't you?" she asked more fear coming out of her voice.

"Because then you'll call Bruce and he'll stop me, and I'll have to go back and live, and I just can't do it anymore." His voice crack on the last word, Barbra's face softened tears coming down her face.

"Oh Dick." She said softly, she was silent for a moment, and he was just about ready to return to the task at hand, when she strolled up next to him, shedding her light jacket and stepping up onto the ledge with him. Dick stared at her baffled.

"What are you doing?" She turned towards him, her face set into a determined frown.

"Well obviously you're not getting down from here, and if you die there's no way that I'm going to be able to keep on living. So when you jump I jump." He stared at her bewildered.

"Are you insane, think of how everyone would react think about your father." Barbra rolled her eyes at him annoyed.

"They'd probably feel the same way Bruce and the team would feel about you. I told you, you jump I jump." She wasn't joking he could tell (they weren't best friends for nothing.) Sighing he stepped down, there was no way he'd let Barbra throw away her life just because of him. She smiled widely jumping down she pulled him into a deep hug. Sobbing he buried his head into her shoulder.

"Dick, I now that things are bad, but think of Bruce and Alfred they would be torn, when he read your note…..you should have seen him, it was like all hope evaporated with in him. And me well I was this close to killing you myself for even thinking about going through with it." Dick felt guilt flood inside him, he hadn't wanted to hurt anybody.

"I'm sorry." He said softly as she rubbed his back.

"Just promise me that you'll never do it again all right?" she felt him nod sighing she removed one of her arms from around him, to pull out her communicator.

"Batgirl to Batman, I got him where heading home." And with that she led him away from the building towards his family, thankful that she hadn't lost her boyfriend, her best friend.

_A.N._

_*__Vin băieți, ne vedem în curând__.- I'm coming guys, I'll see you soon._

_Wow that was super depressing to write. But I hope you enjoyed, Review/Comment and check out my other stories (comment on those). One of my stories Claustrophobia actually goes in depth on Dicks abuse in foster homes. Hope you liked!_


	3. Dream

_A.N. _

_HOLA READERS! So I'm sorry for the wait but whatcha going to do. This will be my last chapter for I've just seen a face but I've decided to extended this song fic. to other Beatles songs. So hope you enjoy!_

**And I'd have never been aware****  
****But as it is I dream of her tonight****  
****La, di, di, da di di**

It was a normal night for the fourteen year old masked vigilant as he swung from the roof tops of downtown Gotham, doing a quick patrol before meeting up with Batman back at their rendezvous point. Robin was just about to make his way back when he heard shouting down one of the city's many dark and abandoned alley ways.

"And what have we here? Why ain't you a pretty little thing?" A gruff older man's voice purred to his victim sending shivers up his spine. He was slowly making his way down when a familiar voice answered the man.

"Let go of me!" Robin froze as he automatically recognized his best friend Babs. He quickly scurried the rest of the way down, for a better look and sure enough he saw a mane of fiery red hair pinned to a side wall struggling against a big barley guy who looked like your stereotypical gangster. Robin landed softly behind the man, anger rising at the thought of him touching Barbra.

"Mmhmm, you're a feisty one, I like that." He said with a growl, Robin smirked.

"Then you'll love me." As soon as the man turned around he was decked hardly right in the noise by the angered boy wonder. The punching having quite a bit of force in it knocked the man out. "Stay away from my friend you asshole." Looking up he saw Barbra shaking slightly run over to him, and put a hand over her heart.

"Oh Robin, thank you ever so much for saving me!" She exclaimed with a smile batting her big green eyes at him.

"Only doing my job Miss…..?"

"Gordon! Barbra Gordon, Mr. Robin" Barbra said gushing over her words. He chuckled slightly at the name.

"No need for formality's Miss. Just Robins fine." Barbra smiled softly and moved closer to him inching her arms around the back of his neck.

"Well, just Robin, surely there's some way that I can indicate my appreciation, for saving me tonight. Maybe a kiss?" She said softly, and slowly she pulled the boy wonder into a kiss, earning her a slight grin as it deepened and their arms began moving into one another's hair, passionately they..

"HEY ROBIN WAKE UP!" Robin's eyes snapped open and his view was immediately filled with Kid Flash.

"AHHHHH!" He wailed punching his friend square in the nose in shock. Wally fell backwards clutching his noise in pain.

"Oww, dude so not cool!" Looking around Robin noticed he was lying on the couch in the cave; his other team mates surrounded him laughing at the interaction between the two. With a sigh he realized he must have dozed off after the mission (and experienced that awesome dream).

"Wally! What the hell man! Why did you wake me up?" He asked his speedster friend who was still on the floor. The others had returned to the kitchen, where they had assumingly been before the encounter.

"I was waking you up to say that Miss. M was ordering pizza and wanted to know what you wanted. Oww dude I think you broke my noise!" Robin shook his head at his friend and offered him his hand, pulling him up he pushed him out towards the infirmary.

"It's not broken, stop whining let's just get it cleaned up in the infirmary." The red head shot his short friend a glare before walking ahead. When they reached the room Rob got a damp wash cloth and threw it at Wally to mop up the blood from his face.

"Thanks" He mumbled.

"No problem, Wall's" Wally grinned after wiping off his face.

"Buy surely; there must be some way that I can show my appreciation?" He said in a false high voice, Robin froze and felt a light blush envelop his checks.

"Wally?" He said warningly but the speedster continued.

"I do so very much appreciate your help, maybe in return you'd like, a kiss?" Wally made a kissy face at his friend, before breaking down laughing furiously.

"DUDE!"

"Hey it's not my fault you talk in your sleep! ! But Miss. Gordon Seriously!"

"WALLY!"

_A.N._

_HOPE YOU ENJOYED! Review comment, and check out my other works._


	4. RevolutionDestruction

_A.N._

_Hey here's a new chapter in my songs fic! This next song REVOLUTION! This chapter is actually based on the fall out between Megan and Conner not Dick and Babs! It's roughly (extremely) based on Before the Dawn._

**You tell me that its evolution well you know We all want to change the world But when you talk about destruction Don't you know that you can count me out**

Superboy wasn't a guy of many emotions, but for once he was full of them. Like rage, betrayal, sadness, violation all these feelings ran through his head as he felt the familiar mind probing through his thoughts, trying to erase them. With a yelp he pushed them out. Looking up he met the amber eyes of Meghan who looked shock that she had been thrown out. Conner glared at her knowing what she was trying to do. He had known her to casually rip through the minds of her "victims" but to try it on him all for the reason to preserve their relationship? Unbelievable.

"You really thought you'd be able to erase my thoughts without me finding out?" He growled the only sound pertaining to the pain he felt. She looked down showing the amount of guilt necessary for the occasion. But it wasn't real; no emotions she showed now a days were tangibly real.

"Conner, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I just-"

"Of course you meant to." He growled hating that she was trying to worm her way out of this. "Or else you wouldn't have tried." She lowered her head once more in shame. Not realizing the magnitude of her probing through his mind. Conner sighed rubbing his eyes in aggravation. He rarely showed much emotion but he was having more trouble keeping it all in lately. Looking at Meghan he felt his heart of steel break at the thought of what he was about to do.

"I think we should break up." In an instant Meghan's head shot up her amber eye's filled with genuine hurt.

"Wh….What?" her usual sugar coated voice croaked in response. He looked down not being able to see her face as he did this. He truly loved her but he couldn't sit by as she hurt people, good or bad.

"If you insist on being destructive with your powers, well." He looked up at her tearing eyes. "Well, then you can count me out of this relationship. I refuse to watch you become a monster." The tearing eyes hardened at the word he used. She hated being called a monster.

"I'm not a monster." She growled, her eyes turning bright green. "How dare you! I'm doing this for the good of the League, because these are villains, who hurt people. They deserve whatever happens to them!" Conner shook his head sadly. This wasn't the first time they had this argument but now he was done.

"I'm sorry Meghan. But this is wrong, and we are over." Turning around he left there room. Heart aching slightly even knowing that he was doing the right thing.

**Two weeks later** Meghan started dating Lagann. Conner was still having trouble getting over her. Apparently she didn't have such problems. If she could so readily run into fish boy's arms and love him then she could have him.

**A year later**, while talking to Wondergirl he realized how nice Cassie's hair looked like that, and how she seemed to always smell like the beach and vanilla. Three days after those discovery's he asked her on a date. Where they had a great time.

Conner was over Meghan, she and Lagann deserved each other. And as they sat on the Bio-ship, after rescuing their team members as Gar boasted about what the Martian did to Kaldur, he didn't regret their break up one bit.

A.N.

Hey, guys sorry about the Meghan Whumpage, but I'm really hating her this season and Conner deserves someone better. Plus I love ConnerxCassie the pairing so much!


	5. Something

_A.N._

_Hey guys sorry for the wait on the update hope this makes up for it __ this next one is based on the song Something in The Way She Moves (again by the Beatles) P.S. I was Batgirl for Halloween__! Anyway's ENJOY!_

_**Something in the way she move's Attracts me like no other lover Something in the way she woe's me I don't want to leave her now You know I believe in how.**_

It was Bruce Wayne's annual fall charity ball, and all of Gotham had turned out for the event. The evening would be spent (by the majority) drinking, flirting, Ass kissing, and more drinking. You're usual over the top party activities. And in the middle of it all was Dick Grayson, ward to the host of this shin-dig.

Now, in the past Dick would have to spend the evening being pinched and prodded by one of Bruce's many suitors. That declared he was so cute they could just eat him up. But ever since puberty hit the now sixteen year old boy wonder this summer, these "get together's" were spent being hassled by woman that looked at him like he was a fine piece of beef, or else being seduced by cougars or Bruce's old suitors. Needless to say he hated parties. But at least Barbra his best friend was coming.

Dick leaned against a pillar, Coca-Cola in hand as he quickly skimmed the crowd for the familiar red head. There were quite a few but none stood out as much as Barbs fiery mane. Sighing in defeat he sunk lower into his position. Now searching the crowd scanning for any unwanted cougars he wished to evade.

"Looking for someone birdboy?" Came a low familiar voice behind him, he smiled and turned around to come face to face with Barbra Gordon. Her one eyebrow was quirked waiting for a response holding on to her own beverage. He was about to reply with some idiotic cocky word play, but the retort was soon lost as he got a look at her. Her scarlet hair was out from the normal pony tail and hung in waves down her back and bare shoulders. She was wearing an eccentric blue sleeveless dress that hung to her body like a second skin. Curves usually covered by the semi-frumpy Gotham academy uniform, were shown off in proud display showing of way more than she normally allowed showing (and he wasn't complaining). Barbra cleared her throat waiting for a reply waving her hand in front of his eyes. "Um hello? Anyone home, what's a matter Dick Cat got your tongue?" At the saying she spared half a glance towards Selena who was laughing at Bruce's side before eye's flickered back to hm. His voice seemed to come back to him.

"Wow Babs, you look great!" He said with earnest smiling softly at her. Obviously not expecting that, her cheeks darkened in color almost matching her hair. Looking down she smiled as well.

"Thanks, you to, you clean up nicely." It was Dick's turn to blush and both heads remained low in embarrassment as they each fiddled with their drinks. "So..eh.. How's the party?" He tried conversationally and successfully. Grateful for a safe subject Babs latched on.

"It's fine I guess, bit fancy for my taste….." She trailed of looking back to her drink. Dick thought she looked cute doing that, but then again he always thought she looked cute. Faintly he heard the musicians in the back change tempos to a slightly slower tune. Setting his drink down, he grabbed hers as well and put it on the table. She looked back up.

"What are you doing?" she asked slightly amused by his actions, he took her hand (pretending not to notice her blushing again) and started leading her to the dance floor.

"We, Babs are going to dance." Instead of arguing her way out like he thought she was going to do, she smiled and mock bowed to him gesturing to go.

"Well after you Mr. Grayson." He smiled and began leading her catching up to the rhythm with the other dancers, who barely noticed the young couple. He leaned down (YEAH PUBERTY!) and turned to whisper into her ear causing her to shiver.

"You really do look striking Ms. Gordon." He leaned back slightly so he could look into her eye's a beautiful green color, they were barley an inch apart, and he could small spearmint on her breath (that was now coming out more quickly than usual). Then closing the distance he gently placed his lips on hers. Softly kissing as he moved his hands up to cup her cheek.

For a moment Barbra was stunned, before realizing what was going on, she then eagerly returned it, the taste of Coca-Cola and her own mint engulfing her mouth. For a moment they just stood there until Dick pulled back. Breathe hitched, staring at her before breaking out into a grin.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that for." She smiled and placed her hand on the back of his head, bringing him in again.

"Who says we need to stop?" And once more the two kissed, more passionately now. Not noticing the others around them, or the song ending, or the hordes of cougars that were glaring daggers at Babs, just content in being there together.

On the other side of the room, Bruce felt Selena bump his shoulder lightly. Turning to her she saw her head looking away. Following her gaze he saw Dick and Barbra intertwined into each other's arms kissing in the middle of the dance floor. He felt a small smile slide its way onto his face.

"About time those two got together." He whispered to the dark haired woman, who was also smiling. In response she just nodded. Tightening her hold on Bruce, as she watched the couple break apart and head out of the ballroom (probably to a more private area of the manor). Pulling her closer to him he turned back to his previous conversation (the man was still talking, barley noticing the interruption.) In the corner he caught Alfred's eye who had been staring at both the couples, the old man smiled glad that both of his charges had once again found happiness in their lives.

_A.N._

_Good, bad, love it hate it? THESE ARE THE QUESTIONS THAT HAUNT ME! Anyway please review and check out my other stories and review the please and thank you. Also check out the links I have on my profile. Hope you enjoyed!_


	6. Dear Robin

A.N.

Here's the newest chapter enjoy!

_**Dear Prudence, let me see you smile. Dear Prudence like a little child. The sun is up the sky is blue it's beautiful and so are you. Dear Prudence won't you let me see you smile.**_

It was that day again, the anniversary. It had been six years and it still hadn't gotten better. It still hurt like the last one had. Robin had locked himself in his room at the cave but he refused to come out. Everyone had tried to talk to the little bird but no one had gotten through. Finally they instead put all their efforts to help him once he did decide get out.

Meghan danced around the kitchen pulling out tons of baked goods from her oven with Conner helping her out, an unusual worried scowl placed on his face. Kaldur was researching different ways of cheering up a person on the computer, notebook already filled with tidy notes. Then there was Artemis and Wally who for the first time instead of fighting worked together for a plan to prank the Justice League to work him out of his stupor. Through all of their work however they each longed to be able to draw the bird from his room. The cave was silent for a while until a chance to help them more arrived, via zeta tubes.

"Announcing authorized guest B-12" After hearing the computerized voice the team conjugated to the training room, only to come face to face with a red head fuming behind her sun glasses.

"Where is he?" She growled, underline concern layering her voice. Wally stepped forward a bemused expression on his face.

"Is that you Barbr-"He was interrupted when she bounded toward him grabbing his shirt and pulling him towards her with force. Pressing him up against the wall she snarled.

"Where is Robin?"

"He's in his room." Was his quick reply "He hasn't come out sense he got here. We've tried to talk to him but…." She let go of his shirt mumbling vaguely about, "stupid Bats…leaving for mission….anniversary….." The previous anger melted from her face leaving only worry.

"He hasn't come out of his room?" She asked, the team deciding she wasn't a threat nodded slowly. The red head sighed. "Well we'll have to change that." Clearing her throat she yelled in the direction of the hallway. "ROBIN! ROBIN GET OUT HERE I NEED YOUR HELP!" It was silent for a second before Robin scuttled into the room clicking on his belt looking around franticly as he pulled out his bow staff.

"Bab's what are you doing here? What's wrong did something happen. Are you alright?" As soon as he made his appearance "Bab's" ran at him flinging her arms around him in a tight hug.

"I think it's me who should be asking if you were alright. Are you okay? When B left you followed pretty quickly after wards, Agent A's worried." The frantic expression left his face and a sad exhaustion seemed to fill him.

"I'm fine Bab's, and you know your only suppose to come here if there's an emergency." The girl pulled away an obvious glare on her face.

"This is an emergency, what is this I hear about you locking yourself in your room?" He pulled away barley glancing at the silent team who had never seen their youngest this sad before. The girl sighed "Why didn't you stay in Gotham, you don't have to be alone today." Artemis leaned closer to her teammates. Tapping her temple slightly, Meghan got the hint constructing a mental link between them (minus Robin).

"_**Do any of you know what they're taking about"-Artemis**_

"_**It appears as though something has greatly unsettled Robin and the girl Bab's is trying to talk to him"-Kaldur**_

"_**Be quite guys their talking again" –Meghan**_

They grew quite as Robin began speaking, pacing slightly in aggravation.

"You don't have to watch me Barbra I'm a big boy, I don't need to be made sure I won't have a break down." Barbra walked up a sad look plastered on her face; she grabbed his arms and turned him towards her. The team felt guilty feeling as though they were spying on something private between the two.

"I know you aren't but I want to Robin, we all hate seeing you like this and I know what today does to you, and with what happened last year….when you ran out we were so worried. I had half a mind to check Wayne tower before Alfred told me you went through the zeta tubes." Dick looked down with guilt as he remembered his actions last anniversary.

"_**What do you think happened last anniversary?"-Conner**_

"_**You don't want to know"-Wally**_,__the team looked over at KF who had been quite up until now and were shocked to see a grave look on his face. They decided they didn't want to know.

"I'm sorry" Robin started "I hadn't thought…..I just… couldn't be there with my posters and photo's up it hurt too much. You know I would never even think of doing that again" Barbra gave a small nod and her shoulders sank in relief at his reassurance that his past actions would not be repeated.

"Good" She pulled him closer to her and gave him a small kiss, shocking the team (who knew the boy wonder had a girlfriend.) After the exchange she took his hand and started pulling him over to the zeta tubes "Now come on." Robin had a hesitant look on his face but followed her none the less.

"Where are we going?" Bab's snorted.

"If you think I'm about to leave you alone again your mad, we are going to enjoy ourselves and you are going to stop thinking depressing thoughts, now let me see you smile Mr. Frowny pants." Robin gave a small laugh and saluted.

"Yes Mam" and they quickened there pace, before exciting the cave Robin turned back to the team and waved slightly "See you guys later" and with that he was gone it was silent until Artemis talked.

"Does anyone have any idea what the hell that was about?"

_A.N._

_Hey hope that was okay, review, and check out my other work and review on those as well._


	7. Blackbird

_A.N._

_Hey guys, lately I have been feeling like this "story" isn't very good or appealing to people. So I think this will be the last chapter thingy. So now I will be able to focus on my other works that are more demanding. Thank you for reading all my small shots, and enjoy this last one._

_**Blackbird singing in the dead of night**__**  
**__**Take these broken wings and learn to fly**__**  
**__**All your life**__**  
**__**You were only waiting for this moment to arise**_

Not many people knew that Richard Grayson was a broken bird. Of course it wasn't a well-known fact, but those close to him like Bruce and Alfred and his brothers could see the never ending pain in his eyes. They had witnessed sudden sadness spring upon his face at random intervals. Oh yes Richard was very broken, but he always was the cheerful one out of all the bats and could easily hide or shove aside his pain when others needed him to do so. But it was always there lurking in the back of his mind producing bad thoughts, he deserved to be truly happy but it was difficult to make him so.

Then there was Barbra, who from the moment they met was always there to mend the little bird's heart and to make him smile. Babs was the only person who could erase his pain, to make him completely and fully happy.

Others noticed after the two would hang out a twinkle in Dick's eye or a spring in his step that hadn't been there before and where immensely grateful to the red head for giving him it.

So when Barbra had requested to be trained as Batgirl Bruce couldn't bring himself to refuse (especially with Dick looking hopefully up at him behind her). After her acceptance she was around more which in turn slowly demolished any pain that remained in the young bird's soul.

The team to started noticing the difference in Robin's already usually cheerful personality. And after meeting with Batgirl and seeing the two interact, often joked that they should become a couple. The two would always blush and mutter something about just being friends but everyone knew it was more than that.

When they did become a couple it came as a shock to no one but themselves, and Bruce, Tim, Jason, and Alfred all happily accepted that they were together.

After years of friendship, then of dating Dick popped the question asking Babs if she wanted to marry him. Of course she said yes engulfing him in a kiss and a hug as she repeatedly said that she loved him.

It was shortly after the marriage that Barbra found out she was pregnant and gave birth to a beautiful baby girl with pitch black hair and glowing blue eyes. It was then that the few mental injury's and pain that still lingered in the birds mind completely vanished. As he stared at his little family he knew that everything would be okay, especially with the fiery red head and his daughter at his side. He would give them the love they deserved and would retrieve it in return. The broken bird was fixed, completely healed of past grief and he would stay that way, forever.

_A.N._

_Thank you for reading, I know this was short but I hoped you enjoyed, REVIEW! Since this is over please check out my other story's and review on those as well. Thanks again BYE! AND REVIEW!_


End file.
